


Euro~nie z tego świata~2016

by DeanWin67, impossibleastronaauut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Euro 2016, Sabriel - Freeform, bazyliszek!Grosicki, piłka nożna, polska portugalia, profesjonalne pilkarzyky
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWin67/pseuds/DeanWin67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleastronaauut/pseuds/impossibleastronaauut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co się wydarzy, gdy Sam, Dean i Cas przez przypadek znajdą się na stadionie chwilę przed rozpoczęciem meczu Polska/Portugalia ubrani w stroje naszej reprezentacji? Kto przyjdzie im pomóc? Kto skopie kostkę Ronaldo i czy Dean wyjdzie wreszcie z szafy??? Przekonajcie się sami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euro~nie z tego świata~2016

 

* * *

 

 

Dean otworzył oczy i gwałtownie sięgnął za pas swoich spodni aby wyjąć z nich colta. Ku jego zdziwieniu spodnie nie były już ani dżinsowe, ani nie miały też paska za którym wcześniej trzymał broń, po której – o dziwo – też nie było śladu. Rozejrzał się dookoła i spostrzegł, że razem z Samem znajdują się w jakiejś szatni.

\- Co do cholery jest grane, Sam?

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć? Wiem tylko, że... Uh. Odwróć się na chwilę.

\- Po co?

\- Odwróć się.

Sam dokładnie przyjrzał się plecom Deana, odchrząknął i powiedział:

\- Wiem tylko tyle, że ja jestem czymś co nazywa się Milik, a ty to Leła.. Lewandowski.

\- Więc co kurna, teraz robimy za Polaków?!

 

* * *

 

Bracia Winchester nie zdążyli nawet za bardzo ustalić, co się stało, gdy podszedł do nich jakiś łysy mężczyzna i powiedział, klepiąc ich po ramionach:

\- No chłopaki, zaraz wychodzimy na boisko, ogarnijcie się trochę. Nie czas na głupie żarty, powygłupiamy się jak skopiemy tyłki tym napuszonym księżniczkom.

Dean i Sam popatrzyli na siebie jakby próbowali ustalić, kto i co powinien odpowiedzieć, gdy znowu podszedł do nich jakiś inny facet, tym razem przypominający bazyliszka.

 

 

\- Bawcie się dobrze panowie – powiedział, prowadząc ich na miejsce, gdzie w linii ustawieni stali piłkarze z dziećmi – I obowiązkowo strzelajcie gole.

Kompletnie nie wiedzieli, o co chodzi. Sam rozłożył swoje wielkie ręce.

\- Piłka nożna? Serio? Dlaczego do cholery musi być to piłka nożna? Nie mogliśmy trafić na turniej szachów?

Dean spróbował zrobić bitchface i dowalić temu łosiowi jakąś ciętą ripostą, ale w tym momencie usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego każe mi pan wyjść na trawę i biegać za piłką. Jaki to ma sens? Dlaczego muszę nosić te dziwne ubrania? Wolę płaszcz.

\- Przysięgam na wszystko, że jeśli któregoś dnia przyjdziesz na mecz w płaszczu to osobiście ci nakopię i zapomnę o wszystkich golach, które dla nas zdobyłeś – odpowiedział dość poważnym tonem głosu mężczyzna w garniturze, zapewne trener.

 

 

\- Cas? – Dean odwrócił się i spojrzał na swojego anioła, który w tym momencie wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zagubionego niż zwykle.

\- Dean?

„Jaki znowu Cas i Dean?”  przebiegło trenerowi przez myśl. „Nie ważne, przynajmniej się dogadują. Zresztą nie będę wnikał w to jak się nawzajem nazywają, za kogo przebierają i co robią. Lepiej dla mojego zdrowia”.

Chwilę potem obok polskich piłkarzy ustawili się Portugalczycy, tak że na równi z Deanem stał Ronaldo. Dwaj mężczyźni zmierzyli się wzrokiem, Dean lekko się uśmiechnął i puścił mu oczko, na co biedak otworzył ze zdumienia oczy i widocznie się rozproszył. Sam dźgnął brata i zapytał:

\- A więc to twoja taktyka? 100% hetero aby odwrócić uwagę przeciwnika od piłki? Laaaamerskie. Poza tym, Cas patrzy.

Anioł, stojąc kilka metrów z tyłu, wyglądał jakby jednocześnie nie do końca rozumiał, co się stało i jakby doskonale wiedział, że musi złamać nogę temu obcemu komuś z idealnie równymi zębami i perfekcyjnie ułożonymi włosami. „Może Dean chciałby, żebym też zaczął używać lubrykantu do włosów, żeby się tak błyszczały?” pomyślał. „I chyba muszę zrobić coś z kolorem skóry. Hmm… Pamiętam, że Sam kiedyś śmiał się z solarium i tego jak ono opala ludzi, ale skoro Dean to lubi to, eh, poświęcę się”.

\- Cas to tylko przyjaciel, Sam. Nic mu nie będzie – odparł w końcu wciąż zaprzeczający swojej biseksualności Dean. Nie zdążył jednak rozwinąć swojej wypowiedzi, bo jakaś przemile wyglądająca młoda pani dała im znak, że powinni wychodzić już na murawę.

 

* * *

 

Pierwsza połowa to była istna katastrofa. Już po siedmiu minutach Dean klnął, że mógł nie jeść na śniadanie dwóch burgerów z frytkami i kilku kawałków cherry pie na deser. Sam z kolei czuł się jak w swoim sportowym żywiole, choć fakt, że tylko dwa razy w życiu grał w piłkę, wpłynął negatywnie na skuteczność jego oddanych na bramkę strzałów. Castiel, z drugiej strony, w ogóle nie próbował grać, tylko za każdym razem, gdy miał okazję, starał się złamać nogę Ronaldo, jak to wcześniej sobie postanowił. Raz mu się nawet udało nieźle go pokopać, ale w skutek tego reprezentacji Portugalii przypadł karny i strzelili gola. W przerwie Casowi oczywiście dostało się od trenera, który dodatkowo zagroził, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to na jego miejsce wejdzie Kapustka. I choć Castiel nie wiedział jakiego gatunku stworem jest Kapustka i tak się wzdrygnął, gdyż podejrzewał, że przypominać będzie on jakiegoś wilkołaka lub wampira. Samo słowo „kapustka” wywołało u Deana odruch wymiotny, natomiast Sam rozmarzył się i zapragnął wsuwać gołąbki w sosie pomidorowym.

Druga połowa rozpoczęła się umiarkowanie dobrze, tzn. nikt nikogo nie sfaulował przez pierwsze osiem minut. Dodatkowo Dean w końcu trochę się rozkręcił i kilka razy dośrodkował do Sama, choć ten nigdy nie trafił do bramki.

\- Dobry Panie, pomóż nam, bo zginiemy – wyszeptał trener i w tym momencie obok rezerwowych zawodników pojawiła się nowa postać.

\- Witam panowie, przybyłem zdobyć serce mojej miłości pod przykrywką ratowania wam tyłków – powiedział nieznajomy mężczyzna, pstryknął palcami i tak oto wszyscy zapomnieli o dziwnym incydencie pojawiającej się z nikąd osoby, a sam mężczyzna stworzył sobie nowo ukradzioną tożsamość uprzednio zamkniętego w toalecie Kapustki.  

I nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że osiągnął to wszystko jednym pstryknięciem palców. Takie autorki, taki fanfik, deal with it.

 

 

Gabe popatrzył z zadowoleniem na swój piłkarski strój.

\- No i to jest wdzianko godne Trickstera. Sam, nadchodzę! – wykrzyczał i zmusił trenera siłą perswazji aby zarządził zmianę.

Już po kilku minutach odkąd Gabriel wszedł na boisko, Polska odzyskała prowadzenie. Może to dlatego, że Gabe był takim dobrym zawodnikiem, a może to dlatego, że Ronaldo przewracał się za każdym razem, gdy ktoś mu podawał piłkę. I nie, nie była to wina gabrielowych palców i pstrykania, skąd.

 

 

W sześćdziesiątej drugiej minucie Gabe strzelił pierwszego gola. Kibice szaleli, trener skakał, piłkarze krzyczeli i obściskiwali Gabriela.

W sześćdziesiątej ósmej minucie Pepe strzelił gola polskiemu bramkarzowi i o mało co nie został przez to zamieniony w dziobaka, ale Castiel zdążył powstrzymać swojego brata.

W siedemdziesiątej czwartej minucie Gabe strzelił drugiego gola, wyrównując wynik.

\- Wiedziałem, że na warzywa można liczyć! – krzyknął Sam – Dajesz ty kapuściany aniele!

 

 

W osiemdziesiątej dziewiątej minucie…

\- Ten jest dla ciebie, Cassie! - w ostatniej chwili Gabriel oddał piłkę swojemu bratu.

Lekko skołowany Cas przyjął piłkę, zakręcił się dookoła siebie, pacnął kogoś skrzydełkiem i…

Piłka odbiła się od bramkarza.

Jednak zanim ktokolwiek z przeciwnej drużyny zdążył do niej dobiec, Gabe był już na miejscu i dobił trzeciego, zwycięskiego gola dla reprezentacji Polski.

WYGRALIŚMYYY!

Gdy wszystko było już jasne, cała polska drużyna wybiegła na boisko szalejąc z radości. Wszyscy się klepali, ściskali, turlali po murawie. Dean kątem oka zobaczył jak Cas kopie Ronaldo w kostkę i ucieka. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i pomyślał „Ten anioł…”. Zauważył też jak wszyscy przytulają Gabe’a za to, co zrobił dla drużyny.

„Hmm, może ja też kogoś przytulę i skorzystam z okazji aby poczuć męskie ciało” przebiegło Deanowi przez myśl. „Naaah, nie, Dean, no coś ty. Po co być miał przytulać facetów? Przecież jesteś sto pro…” głos w jego głowie próbował go wyprostować, ale ktoś brutalnie mu przerwał tuląc się do Deana od tyłu. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i zobaczył swojego anioła, uśmiechniętego i dumnego ze zwycięstwa. Nic nie mógł poradzić na siłę, która kazała mu przytulić anioła i pocałować go prosto w te piękne usta. Zaskoczony Cas tylko przez chwilę nie wiedział, co robić. Całe szczęście, że oglądał Pizzamana…

 

 

W tym samym czasie, gdy Sammy zobaczył całującą się parę, powiedział do Gabriela:

\- Wreszcie. Ileż można czekać…

Gabe zaśmiał się i klepnął Sama w tyłek.

\- Yeah, wreszcie. A ile ja jeszcze mam czekać? – rzucił, puszczając mu oczko.

Wtedy trener obserwując Deana i Casa złapał się za głowę i pomyślał: „Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że oni mają się ku sobie!”.

 

* * *

 

Klika godzin później, kiedy wszyscy poszli świętować zwycięstwo, zza drzwi toalety można było usłyszeć biednego Kapustkę, zamkniętego i zapomnianego niczym Adam w piekle.

 


End file.
